More than Glitter
by Jinxed Ink
Summary: Magnus' thoughts before and during the kiss scene in CoG. Malec fluff. Spolier for third book! Warning: contains boyxboy material! If you are by any means offended by homosexual contents, don't read this! Chapter 2 with Alec's pov is now up!
1. Magnus

**I: Ok, guys: do the disclaimer!**

**Alec: Jinxed Ink doesn't… you know… own us or the Mortal Instruments series… Cassandra Clare does…**

**Magnus (randomly): Alec! You're so cute! **

**Alec: *blushes***

**Magnus and Alec: *start heavy make-out session***

**I: Guys? Guys? GUYS? Ok. Well, looks like they won't stop anytime soon. Let's go on with the story anyway! **

**More than Glitter**

The Accords Hall was crowded with both Hunters and Downworlders. They were talking, at least, mixing up, _pairing up_. All of them. But him. Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. He hadn't a partner for the battle. Not that he hadn't been offered, but he had politely refused every proposition. He couldn't help but hold the hope at the bottom of his hearth that Alec would ask him.

Too bad he wouldn't. He didn't have the guts to stand up to his parents, they didn't even knew he was gay, let alone he had been dating a warlock.

Clary had wanted to know why he hadn't asked Alec to be his partner. He had said he would never approach him in front of his parents. It was the truth, but it was the unspoken what really mattered. He hadn't said that a week ago, he wouldn't have hesitated. When he was still mad at Alec, and hurt, more hurt he had been in centuries. But then he had seen Alec again, that night, during the demon attack, and he couldn't bring himself to hate him, and as he said the phrases he had thought over and over in the past week, he had stopped believing to them himself, and as he saw the beg in those blue eyes he loved so much, the only thing he could answer with was forgiveness. He couldn't hurt Alec, even if he wanted to. He had never told him was the point was. The point was that he was in love with the idiotic Nephilim. He loved him more than he loved anything in the world. Except glitter. There was nothing better than glitter.

And this meant Alec could hurt him more than anyone else could. He hadn't cried in centuries, for all the horrible, violent experiences of his childhood had at least done the task to make him stronger and calmer, since it would have been hard to find something worse of what he had lived trough. Yet he had spent sleepless nights in his bed crying, biting his lips and sinking his nails in his skin till they bled. But Alec's face was still ever-present in his dreams and nightmares, and appeared to him every time he would close his eyes.

If his fantasies were pleasant, he would awake from them with the conscience they would remain just that: fantasies. Because Alec didn't care enough for him, not enough to tell his parents, not enough to tell his siblings, his friends.

So, when Alec came at him with the ghost of a smile on his lips and the delicious stuttering Magnus just loved, to ask them to be partners in battle, Magnus was surpeised to say the least.

Magnus accepted, of course, and followed the Nephilim in a corner. Alec drew his stele and started to slowly outline the rune on the warlock's hand, his dark bangs hiding the clear blue of his eyes.

When he was finished, Alec gazed shyly up at Magnus, a blush creeping on his face. "Magnus?", he said softly, "Do you remember when I said if we would survive the night of the attack I would introduce you to my family?"

Magnus nodded slowly, and Alec took a deep breath. Determination and pride shone in his eyes. "I'll keep my word." And then he grabbed Magnus by the shoulders, bringing in down while leaning up, and positively crushed their lips together.

It lasted just a moment, a quick touching of lips, and then Alec pulled back, his face red and his eyes avoiding Magnus'. But the Warlock hadn't had enough, far from it. He cupped Alec's chin and leaned down to kiss him again. The kiss was forceful and soft, chaste and full of passion, careful and bold, all at once. It made Magnus' toes curl and it made him forget how to breath. One of his hands was tangled in Alec's dark hair, the other rested on his waist.

It was Alec who pulled away, his face even more flushed, panting heavily. "I have to breath from time to time, you know. After all, I'm just human.", he said, with the hint of a smile on his lips.

Magnus just laughed and hugged him tightly, as the Shadowhunter buried his face in his chest with a happy sigh. Magnus kissed the top of his head, and he felt the boy place a kiss on his chest in answer, just above his heart. It sent shivers down the warlock's spine. This was heaven.

And just when Magnus started to think it couldn't get any better, his beautiful, shy Nephilim, who, when it came to love, had serious difficulties to get two sentences in a row, made things even more wonderful for him.

Alec pulled back from Magnus just slightly, enough to gaze up at his face. "Clary's rune showed me you. Not Jace, you. I love you, Magnus, more than anyone and anything in the world."

Magnus was afraid his heart would burst from his chest out of happiness. Alec loved him! He had told him, and showed him. He loved him, him and not the petty pretty prat, Jace Wayland.

He smiled, looking down at his love. "I love you too, darling. More than glitter!"

**I: Hope you enjoyed it! I'll make a second chapter with Alec's pov if you want me to! Anyway, push that shiny little button that says "review" and tell me what you thought of it!**

**Magnus and Alec: *are still making out***


	2. Alec

**I: Magnus,**** it's your turn. Do the disclaimer.**

**Magnus: Jinxed Ink doesn't own anything. This is Fanfiction. As in, an excuse to use my magical, magnificent character.**

**Jace: You forgot modest.**

**Alec: Now, Jace, don't be mean to my boyfriend!**

**Magnus: Awww! Thank you, honey! You're so sweet!**

**Alec: *blushes***

**Magnus: You're cute when you blush!**

**Magnus and Alec: *start heavy make-out session.***

**I: ****Here we go again.**

**Jace: Pity you. I'm off on a date with Clary! See you!**

**I: I know better than try to interrupt Magnus and Alec. Let's go on without them!**

Alec Lightwood was looking around frantically, trying hard to catch a glimpse of dark spiky hair and caramel skin. Normally spotting Magnus wasn't that hard. He was so _bright. _In every possible meaning. His clothes were bright coloured. His hair and face were glittery. He wore lots of makeup. But he had a sort of internal light, too, that made him simply outshine anyone else. Magnus was one of those people that could bring the sun in a room by simply walking into it. Or, at least, he was for Alec.

Suddenly, a movement caught the Shadowhunter's eye. A flash of honey skin. "Is that Magnus?", he asked hopefully. Izzy looked at him like she was afraid for his mental sanity. "Alec.", she said slowly, as if explaining to a child, " That's a werewolf. A female werewolf. In fact…", then Alec stopped listening. He didn't actually care who that girl was. He needed to find Magnus. They had matters to clear.

Alec had known the warlock for just a few weeks, but it had been enough. The man had crashed into his life like a typhoon, leaving nothing like it had been. He was strange, funny, self-confident, and had the incredible ability to make Alec feel both uncomfortable and happy at the same time. Every moment spent with Magnus made him forget Jace a bit more.

And when the warlock had stopped talking to him, Alec had felt way more heartbroken that he had ever been when he was in love with his Parabatai. He had searched comfort in his old obsession, repeating to himself over and over again that it had been a distraction, for both of them, that Jace was the one he truly loved.

And then Jace had asked him to kiss him. And the idea had disgusted him, the same way it would have disgusted him the thought of kissing Isabelle. He held no more feeling of that kind towards the other boy.

And then, Clary's rune had showed him Magnus as the one he loved most. There was nowhere to hide for the blue-eyed Shadowhunter, now. He would have to stand his ground and admit his feelings to his beloved- and to the world. Or else, he would lose all that mattered the most to him.

And then he saw him. In all his sparkly glory, spiked hair, cat eyes, glittery makeup and everything. But there was something that made Alec stop on his track. The warlock wasn't glowing like usual, and a pained frown adorned his beautiful features. An unpleasant feeling grew just beneath Alec's heart. Seeing Magnus in pain made him feel the same way.

He quickly excused himself from his friends and walked towards the warlock.

To much his surprise, the frown disappeared as soon as he approached the Downworlder. He wondered why. "Magnus… you know… for this partner thing… I mean… do you… you know… already have a partner?", he asked, hoping the warlock would get some sense out of his rambling, like he always did.

Magnus shook his head slowly, furrowing his eyebrows just slightly. "What I was thinking is… Doyouwanttobemypartner?", Alec breathed out quickly. Something in the look of utter confusion on the other's face made the Nephilim fear he just might to not have understood a single thing.

Then, slowly, realisation spread on the warlock's face. "Yes. I'll be your partner."

Well that was something. Not what he would have received a few days before, something along the lines of: "Oh Alec, darling! Sure, I'll be your partner! You're so cute!", but it wasn't a refusal, either.

He leaded the warlock in a corner and started outlining the rune on Magnus's hand. What a soft hand… Alec could remember Magnus caress his face whit that hand, and stroke his hair… _Snap out of it, Lightwood!,_ he told himself. It wouldn't be good to make a mistake now and get something nasty at them.

When they were finished, Magnus did as if to walk away, but Alec stopped him.

In front of the warlock's quizzical gaze, the Nephilim knew it was now or never. "Magnus?", he began a bit shakily, getting more and more confident along the way, "Do you remember when I said if we would survive the night of the attack I would introduce you to my family?"

Magnus nodded slowly, and Alec took a deep breath. He had never been so self-confident in his life, not without the help of a rune, anyway. He felt like he could go to the end of the world and back. "I'll keep my word.", he said. And then he grabbed Magnus by the shoulder, bringing him down while leaning up. He crushed their lips together, so hard it almost hurt, and then pulled away as quickly, taken aback by his own actions.

Thank the Angel, Magnus seemed to be more than willing to take the lead. He cupped Alec's chin with his soft, soft hand and leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was the best Alec had ever experienced. It made his whole body tingle, and it made him blush out of happiness and not shame. He pulled his arms around the warlock's neck, trying to bring him even closer. He felt a warm sensation of contentment spread in his stomach. He could have stayed like that forever.

Yet, he had to pull away after some time, out of breath and panting. "I have to breath from time to time, you know. After all, I'm just human."

Magnus laughed at this, and hugged Alec tightly. The Nephilim could feel his love's laughter reverberate trough his chest. He snuggled into him, breathing happily into his scent. Magnus smelled of cinnamon, and ginger, and sandal wood,

He felt the warlock place a kiss on top of his head. He kissed his chest trough the fabric in answer, just above his heart.

Alec could have let the pure bliss he was feeling take control of him, but he still had one thing to say. "Clary's rune showed me you. Not Jace, you. I love you, Magnus, more than anyone and anything in the world."

Magnus's smile at this simply was blinding, his cat eyes were shining of green and amber lights. He was truly beautiful, a sight to see. And he was all Alec's.

"I love you too, darling.", the warlock said softly, "More than glitter!"

Whatever that meant.

**I: That's it. Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment and let me know. If you're wondering, I got Magnus and Alec a room ****a while ago. I thought they could use it. **


End file.
